Chance Encounter
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Prompt: could you please write a swan queen fic in an AU without the curse where they fall in love. A chance encounter between Regina and a certain blonde leads both wanting to see each other again and sooner rather than later...SQ AU Regina's not evil nor has she ever been, Henry is Emma's 5 year old son, MM is Emma's sister
1. Chapter 1

Her head was pounding by the time she made her way into the diner in order to grab a quick lunch, numerous phone calls about idiotic problems she shouldn't have to deal with were stressing her beyond belief. It was clear Graham was in dire need of a new deputy since Ruby had been left unavailable with the summer tourist trade meaning she had to take up extra shifts at the diner, Regina would have to rectify this soon if she were to keep what was left of her sanity.

The sun was hot as it bounced from the pavements, power suits in this weather were certainly not appropriate but even with the replacement of a, slightly shorter than strictly professional, skirt she still felt as though she were suffocating in the heat. Her dark hair barely remained in place anymore, her natural curls beginning to break through as the day went on. Earlier in the month she had found it unwise to apply her usual armour of make-up, she had only sweated it off by the time she arrived home later that evening anyway and so made do with her natural beauty.

Storybrooke really was a breath taking place, especially when the light of the summer sun was practically kissing every surface. It was days like these when she couldn't help but beam with pride at the place she had worked so hard to nurture and run. There were still days when she was unable to truly forget about her past, to forget about the reasons she came to live here a few years ago, to truly ignore the silvery scars that still marked her body but she did it. She pulled herself out and away from the darkness that had followed her for most of her life, she wouldn't allow it to swallow her whole as it had done her mother, she was stronger than that and she most certainly wasn't her.

* * *

Her features lit up with a soft smile as she rounded the corner and the diner came into view, the familiar sign resting on the pathway in order to alert townsfolk and tourists alike as to what wonders lay within. The door was always left open in warm weather in order to keep those inside cool and entice passers-by with the food cooked so lovingly within. She could see a nice amount of people sitting outside the establishment on the tables and chairs Granny, the owner, had procured for the place only last year. Large umbrellas were propped in the centre of the furniture allowing diners shade from the sunrays; a temporary ice cream shack had been erected outside and had a steady cue of people waiting patiently for some of the homemade delight.

As she neared the walkway up to the diner she allowed a quick smile of sympathy to a flustered looking Ruby who was busying herself with clearing any empty glasses and plates. The girl wore hot pants even in the winter months so it was no surprise to find her in her favoured red pair, the only absence was the pair of knee high socks worn to prevent blue legs. She gave a flustered nod and wave as Regina passed her by, usually she would stop and have a quick chat with the woman she deigned to call a friend.

The woman had been one of the first to attempt to get to know Regina when she arrived here, of course it helped that the brunette had nowhere to stay and so ended up spending a couple of weeks at Granny's other business, the B&B, before she had been able to find a job and an apartment of her own.

It ended up that the current Mayor had needed a runner for his office, someone to sort through his files, help with his campaign strategies and work through the odds and ends he couldn't get to. Ruby had been ecstatic for her as well as disappointed at the fact she would be moving out so soon. The two had created a tentative friendship, Regina still found it hard to trust after everything she had been through but there was such warmth within the waitress that she couldn't help but allow her in. Both had a hard past but neither talked about it and neither questioned for fear that it would be returned, that was just how they were.

* * *

Inside the diner was completely packed, the air-con had been turned on to the fullest but the sheer body heat generated from customers was hard to battle. The counter was flocked by people waiting to order, normally the staff allowed them to become seated before approaching to take their order but during the summer season it just wasn't possible to keep track, customers were more than understanding and if they weren't a sharp tongue lashing from Granny usually did the trick – that woman meant business.

The line wasn't obscenely long, it seemed the old woman had hired a few more kitchen staff, something Regina had advised not so long ago but Granny's pride had stopped her from relenting to the advice. The brunette couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features as the woman in question emerged from the back room and into the diner intent of gathering more supplies, she caught Regina's eye and only scowled in response, the woman had always been a maternal figure in Regina's life, one she wished could have been her real kin as opposed to the cold figure that had raised her.

It wasn't long before she was able to approach the counter and give her order to a young girl behind the counter, probably a student from the college just out of town, many migrated to their town when school was out in order to take up the jobs that no one else wanted. She smiled warmly as the girl's hands trembled with, what Regina suspected was, a mixture of nerves and stress, her returned smile was strained at best.

"What can I get you ma'am?" her voice shook but remained confident, maybe it was just stress.

"Please, call me Regina," the young girl nodded her understanding and recognition dawned on her features, Regina leaned in close, "I don't bite sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Madame May- "at the brunette's stern look she amended, "Regina, I didn't recognise you, what can I get you?" she had blushed deeply at her idiocy but kept eye contact, something Regina found extremely commendable in a person.

She smiled warmly once more before remembering why she was here and the pounding in her head caused by stress and hunger, "I'll just take the club salad and a mineral water to go please…"

"Naya" she responded when Regina trailed off in invitation for her name, "my name's Naya" she managed a smile back once she found how easy going the woman seemed to be.

"Great, thank you Naya" as the girl turned to leave she placed a warm palm over her slim forearm, "can you do me one favour also?" when the girl nodded she continued, "When you relay the order to Granny, please give her my congratulations, she'll know what you mean dear"

The girl walked away with a nod as Regina waited for her food, she had to stifle her laughter at the sounds of a disgruntled diner owner coming from the back room as Naya returned, her eyes slightly wide but the only indication of her shock, she stopped before Regina with a bottle of water in her hand and told of how her food would be ready shortly if she would just like to wait.

"Oh and Granny said…thank you"

Regina did laugh this time as Naya blushed and turned her attention to the next person. The brunette slowly made her way over to the condiments cart just beside the counter. The sounds within the diner were loud, conversations between families and lovers were the soundtrack of the day. She smiled at the sight of the happy faces that adorned each table, a sight which was extremely foreign to her when she first arrived in the town, before she had succeeded the previous town Mayor, Adrian Gold. He was efficient but disconnected; he didn't care for the well-being of the town, only the success of its real estate and businesses. Regina had taken minutes for many a meeting in which more than a few people had been screwed over in order for him to come out on top, this had caused her to take action and brush up on her own knowledge of town politics; she had been around the man long enough now to have noticed how things were run, how to deal with troublesome townsfolk etc. and so had bit the bullet and decided to run in the next election.

The brunette, in her time, had built up a sort of friendly report with many of the residents, many of them she dealt with due to Gold's low tolerance for them, and so she had won the election with a landslide victory much to her former boss's fury. Now, it was safe to say they weren't on the friendliest of terms but the town had only strived in her hand.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't have time to stop the small body from colliding with her legs as a little boy came hurtling her way excitedly with an ice cream in his hands. She gasped upon initial contact, the freezing cold substance leaking straight through her thin blouse and onto her abdomen, her hands instinctually stopped the boy from falling completely to the ground however.

"Are you okay?"

He looked a little dazed as he looked up at the woman holding onto his forearms, where had she come from? He hadn't seen her when he ran in…but then he was looking behind him to make sure his mother didn't catch up to him…speak of the devil.

"Henry, whe- oh my god!" Regina looked up at the exclamation, a blonde woman had come barrelling in, obviously chasing the boy, and was now looking completely mortified upon finding the scene before her, "oh my god I am so sorry!"

Regina was still holding the boy upright as she shrugged at the woman and gave a reassuring smile, "it's fine, no harm done" she crouched to look at the boy, Henry he seemed to be called, who's eyes were tearing slightly with shame, "hey, hey don't cry now" she soothed rubbing a hand on his small back, "I'm fine, see?" he didn't seem to be buying it, "it's me who should be apologising to you! I ruined your ice cream didn't I, would you allow me to buy you a replacement?"

"Oh, no really you don't have to do that" came Emma's voice, it seemed to bring Henry back to the present as he stepped back, his eyes still on Regina though with decidedly less water in them now.

"Please, it would be my pleasure" it was at that moment that Naya moved from behind the counter with a salad box in her hands, in all the rush she was completely oblivious to all that had just transpired as she neared Regina.

"Here's your club salad Madame Mayor- I mean, Regina" she smirked slightly at the brunette's scolding look, "sorry, hope you enjoy" and with that she rushed back to the never ending line.

When deep brown eyes turned back to look at the pair before her, she saw that Emma was blushing slightly, "you're the Mayor?" she was clearly embarrassed that her son had not only managed to ruin some unsuspecting woman's shirt with his ice cream…he had managed to ruin the freaking mayor's shirt with his ice cream, nice going kid.

"Yeah," her smile remained as she held out a hand, the other one wiping at the trickling liquid with a bunch of napkins from the cart behind her, "Regina Mills…" trailing off with an unvoiced '_and you are?' _

The blonde took her hand firmly and shook while responding, "Swan, Emma Swan…" she frowned then as Regina tried to hold in a giggle at her wording choice, Emma's blush deepened as she laughed lightly, "sorry…I don't usually make a habit of going Bond on people my kid just assaulted with frozen desserts…"

"That's quite alright Miss Swan," why was she going formal now? She shook her head slightly as she brought herself back to her previous question, "so what do you say Henry? Will you allow me to buy you another ice cream?"

He looked up to his mother whose hands rested on his shoulders as if to ask permission, she just smiled and shrugged in response, he then looked slowly back to the woman before him. He had been expecting an outburst of anger or at least disappointment from her but she had only smiled down at him and offered to get him a replacement ice cream, he liked her. His shyness had stolen his breath however and so he merely nodded and took in her beaming smile.

"If you're free, I usually take my lunch to the park on days like today" Regina began, she wasn't sure why she was asking but she didn't want to leave the pair just yet, "would you both like to join me?"

Emma looked up once more from her son and noticed the hope in the woman's brown eyes, she could tell it wasn't just an extra on top of the apology she hadn't needed to give; it was a genuine invitation to spend some more time together and she couldn't find any reason to refuse. It hadn't been long since they had gotten here and they knew only Emma's sister so what would the harm be in making another friend?

"Sure"

* * *

The park had been restored and updated in Regina's time as mayor, she wanted it to be the safest place possible for children and so set about ensuring that. The whole play area had been built upon a shock absorbing tarmac meaning if a child should fall over, the actual impact would be minimal. A brightly coloured fence had also been placed around it, tall enough to stop the little ones from climbing over but short enough to stop it from feeling like a cage.

She had, with the help of the school teachers, created a tally of which playground essentials the children wanted with an option to add something of their own wishes. The usual elements had been voted for, a swing set, a seesaw, monkey bars etc. all of which had been erected with the addition of one thing more – a castle.

A vast majority of the students had requested a castle, somewhere they could go should they ever want their own escape from reality and she had been more than happy to oblige. It was an extremely popular attraction and she revelled in the times she frequented the park and was able to see just how much enjoyment the children got out of it. It was normally at least once a week she would be stopped and gushed over by a satisfied parent; she truly was loved in the community, something she had strived for since coming into power.

Both women laughed as they watched Henry bounding from one thing to another as they sat together watching from a bench. He had finished his ice cream on the walk to the park and Emma had barely enough time to wipe the remains from around his mouth before he charged into the play area.

"He certainly doesn't lack energy," Regina laughed as he kicked his legs out and in rhythmically in order to gain more height on the swings, he seemed to be in friendly competition with the boy beside him.

Emma sighed in mock exhaustion as she sat back against the bench, her eyes still on her son as a smile of fondness crossed her features, "that he does."

"So, Miss Swan" Regina began but was cut short when the blonde insisted she call her Emma, "so, Emma" she laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at the smirk of triumph that she received, "what brings you to Storybrooke? Are you simply passing through or…"

"No actually, I'm here visiting my sister" she turned and caught Regina's raised eyebrows of curiosity, "you'll more than likely know her, she's a teacher at the elementary school"

"Oh really?" the brunette asked, "what is her name?"

"Mary Margaret"

Regina blinked in surprise, "Miss Blanchard is your sister?" Emma smirked and nodded in return, "but you look nothing alike"

Emma nodded again before explaining, "we were both in the same foster home when we were growing up, she really looked out for me you know?" Regina smiled in understanding as her gaze moved to Henry once again, "besides Henry, she's the only family I have"

"What about Henry's father? Is he here with you too?" she noticed Emma's flinch as soon as she turned her head to the blonde, instantly she felt bad, "oh I am so sorry, that was so rude of me to ask such a-"

"No, no it's not that" Emma's hand instantly came to rest upon the brunette's forearm, both noting but ignoring the slight tingle they felt, "he just…he wasn't a great guy. Henry's never met him and I haven't seen him since before he was born"

Regina tilted her head in sympathy, her arm never moving from beneath the blonde's hand, a thumb moving slowly across the bare skin there, it felt nice.

After a few moments Emma reluctantly pulled her hand away and the two turned back to watch the young boy now swinging across the monkey bars with a huge grin on his face, they hadn't really had much of this in Boston and seeing it now shamed the blonde slightly, she wanted her son to feel like this every day, not just whilst they were on vacation.

"Are you staying long?" came Regina's voice again, pulling her from her thoughts.

She worried her lip as she considered her answer, finally deciding the truth was her best option, "I'm not really sure…in all honesty, I'm considering moving us down here, this is a kind of taster."

Regina's eyes lit up at the prospect though she didn't know why, "well, we have our annual summer fair coming up soon, I'm sure that may work in our favour" she grinned as she caught the wide smile from the corner of her eye. Before she was able to comment any further an alarm went off on her phone signalling the end of her lunch hour. She groaned as she tried to find her phone and shut off the incessant beeping sound, it was truly grating.

"I'm sorry Miss- Emma," she amended with a laugh, "it appears I have to get back to work, thank you for joining me today, I had a lovely time"

"Me too" responded Emma as she rose with the brunette in order to give her a hand shake in goodbye, they're hands fit nicely together as they smiled at one another, "see you around?"

Regina nodded in reply before giving what could only be described as a slightly sultry smirk that caused the blonde's knees to weaken slightly.

"I'm sure you will"

And with a wave to Henry, which the boy returned eagerly, she was strutting away from the dumbfounded blonde whose thoughts never roamed from her for too long. Both spent much of the day wondering when they were to meet again, both hoping it would be sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma winced as her son jumped from the immobile car and bounded up the steps to her sister's apartment, the kid was going to harm himself one of these days…but she couldn't really complain, not when she had just met one of the most captivating women she had ever come across all because of Henry's lack of attention. She couldn't wipe away the smile that had adorned her features ever since the brunette had left for work, this had never happened to her before.

She found herself excited to see her again and not just due to the small amount of desire that was bubbling within her stomach, she had enjoyed the easy conversation and banter that flowed between them. This wasn't just lust driven, although she would enjoy exploring that side of Regina, she would settle for a simple friendship for the duration of her stay here…

As she neared the top of the steps leading into the apartment, she could hear Henry's exciting chatter as he gave Mary Margaret a run-down of their morning.

"And then mama said she was gonna take my ice cream away if I didn't hug her, so you wanna know what I did?" his voice was more of a stage whisper than the secretive exchange he thought he was having with his Aunt.

Stepping into the apartment, she found Henry to be propped up on the counter with the brunette's hands on his swinging legs in order to secure his place as she joined in with his excitement, "oh wow, yes please bug, what did you do?"

"I ran!" he squealed, overjoyed at the enthusiasm she was showing him, she always did know how to make him happy. It was times like these that Emma really did feel bad that the woman hadn't been able to conceive; she would make an incredible mom.

Without missing a beat, Mary Margaret's hand flew to cover her open mouth, one hand still holding her nephew in place, "oh Henry, did she get you?" her voice was high pitched with feigned curiosity and intrigue, Emma could only lean against the wooden doorframe and continue watching the exchange completely unnoticed by its participants.

"No, I'm too fast silly!" he laughed shaking his head as if offended by the notion that his mother could ever catch him, "but I banged into someone so she caught up" he had a little pout now as if he had been dealt a cruel injustice. "She was really cool though, she took us to the park and she was nice to mama" he seemed to think back for a moment before looking at his aunt with seriousness beyond his young years, "I think mama really liked her"

"Oh," the real curiosity had flooded into Mary Margaret's voice now, Emma would have stopped the conversation here but she wanted to know how her son had figured that she liked this woman, had she been that obvious, "why do you think that Henry?"

"Cause she got all smiley and her voice went all weird…it was funny" he giggled as he recalled the way Emma had flustered upon speaking to Regina. "She's a goofball"

Mary Margaret laughed and nodded, "that she is little man"

"Oh, how charming!"

Both jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, her sister instinctually pulling Henry into her arms as if needing to protect him from something. She beamed at the sight of the blonde and placed the bouncing boy on the floor. "Well, Henry was telling me some very interesting things about your adventures today…"

She knew this was going to be one of _those _conversations, her sister loved a good gossip, she meant well but she was incredibly nosy sometimes. "Henry, why don't you go do some more of that puzzle your Aunty M got you, huh?" her son nodded eagerly and made his way over to the dining table on which lay a puzzle depicting a fairy tale landscape, quite generic for children his age but the detail included had awed Emma slightly, it was a beautiful set.

"So…" the brunette's eyebrow was quirked as she moved behind the kitchen counter in order to pour the coffee she had started brewing upon hearing the car door slam shut earlier.

Emma merely smiled sweetly in return, if she wanted this; she was going to have to work for it. "So?"

"You gonna tell me who this mystery woman is?" both eyebrows were raised now as she made clear she was unimpressed with her younger sister's games, "do I need to be picking out a bridesmaid dress or…"

"Oh, it's not like that MM," she laughed as she leaned with her elbows bracing her as a steaming hot cup of coffee was placed in her hands, she was glad for the air con the older woman had installed before they had arrived otherwise they may have all died of suffocation. "It was just nice to have some grown-up conversation to break up the day you know?"

Mary Margaret nodded her agreement but she wasn't completely buying it, she knew Emma, she knew there was more to it than she was letting on. "So what's her name? Do I know her?"

"Yes you know her; no you do not get a name"

"Will you be seeing her again?" she knew badgering her sister would get her nowhere, Emma was one of the most stubborn and unrelenting people in this planet, she was also fairly easy to read once you knew what to look for and Mary Margaret did. She saw the flash of hope in the blonde's eyes before she threw on a look of indifference to accompany the unconvincing shrug.

"Maybe, it's a small town…who knows"

She would find out who this woman was and she would find out soon, in her heart she couldn't help but hope that if something did happen between the two, then maybe Emma would want to stay here, would want to remain here with Henry permanently. She missed the woman and she hated thinking of her back in that tiny apartment in Boston that she had helped her to move into when she had found out she was pregnant with Henry. It had been hell to leave her there alone, to physically drag herself out of the building and into her car knowing that this was Emma's life now and all because of some despicable drunk.

Emma still bore the scars of the attack, both mentally and physically. It had been much easier in recent years to pull herself out of the dark fog of depression that would descend upon her sometimes but still, there were days when she felt as though she could hardly move with the weight of her emotions…just another incentive to move to Storybrooke where the only trace of her family and any love for her and her son was.

* * *

Both allowed their thoughts to take over for a while, eyes focused on the young boy playing quietly at the table but completely unseeing as they lost themselves to the depths of their minds. It was a firm knock at the door that brought them back to reality. Emma instantly looked to her sister about to ask if she was expecting company but the blush that coloured her cheeks said it all, this was about to get interesting.

"Do you want me to get that sis?" Emma asked feigning innocence as she moved slowly towards the door, she had to stifle her laughter when Mary Margaret instantly jumped into action.

She brushed past the blonde trying to decrease the size of her eyes as she plastered a fake smile over her face, "nope, I got it…you just…Henry looks like he could use some help" even the boy looked up with confusion at this, he was doing just fine with his puzzle, how dare she suggest such a thing.

"Uh huh," Emma smirked as the woman brushed down her skirt and ran her fingers quickly through her hair before opening the door with a soft smile.

"David, hi" she breathed, warmth flooding through her at the sight of the man, he smiled just as warmly in response, his blue eyes instantly connecting with green.

He moved forward to give her a soft kiss and ran a thumb over her cheek in greeting, "hi baby"

"Mama, why's he call her baby?" came a little voice from inside, _crap! _He'd forgotten she had her sister visiting for a while; he looked down to her apologetically as she moved to allow him inside.

"I don't know Henry," Emma was enjoying this far too much; she pointedly ignored the scowl Mary Margaret shot her and looked to her inquisitive son, "why don't you ask her yourself?"

Instantly all three heads in the room turned to look at the brunette, her mouth opened and shut as she tried in vain to find something to say…anything to say!

David took this moment to interrupt and introduce himself, "hi, I'm David Nolan, you must be Emma," they exchanged a smile and a handshake before he turned to Henry who was sat at the dining room table watching the grown-ups with peaked interest. "And you must be Henry; your aunties told me all about you"

"Are you her friend?" Henry most definitely got his bluntness from his mother, what was the point in beating around the bush?

David looked flabbergasted as he looked to the woman behind him for help; clearly they hadn't had _that _conversation yet.

"Uh, yes Henry," the brunette seemed to have come back to life now as she walked forward a little so that she stood beside David now facing Henry, "yes, David's my…friend"

"Oh, okay" the boy gave a shrug before turning his attention back to his half-finished puzzle, it was just like a child to grill someone within an inch of their sanity and drop the subject completely within a millisecond, Emma found it particularly amusing when it wasn't directed at her and extremely amusing in this instance.

"So…" Mary Margaret scowled at her sister's reuse of her earlier word; "David was it?" the man nodded kindly as they moved into the kitchen area in order to talk a little more. "So, how long has…this" she gestured between the miniscule amount of space between the pair though they made sure not to touch whilst Emma was looking at them, silly really when she'd already heard the man's slip earlier, "been going on?"

Mary Margaret's face reddened as she moved to prepare some snacks for them all to focus on rather than the awkwardness of the situation, she gave a warning "Em…" as she passed the blonde on her way to the refrigerator.

"What?" she feigned innocence as David laughed at the exchange; he was finally starting to take amusement in his girlfriend's blush. He now knew it wasn't him she had been embarrassed about, it was clearly this teasing she had been dreading. "I'm just getting to know the guy!"

Mary Margaret turned then, a thought in her mind as she smirked, "no," Emma looked at her with confusion, "no, you don't get to ask him questions when you won't even tell me anything about your mystery woman"

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, "She is not my 'mystery woman', she's just the woman whose shirt my kid ruined!"

"You're the one who coned the mayor?!" David suddenly exclaimed, Emma's mouth fell slack at his question, her cheeks flaming red at Mary Margaret's expression of shock and glee at having found out.

"Regina Mills is your mystery woman?!"

"She's not my mystery woman, how many more times do I have to tell you that?!" she threw her hands up in exasperation which only doubled when her sister broke into a wide grin, "and no, I did not 'cone' the mayor…Henry did."

"Wow Em, you really don't waste any time do you?" the brunette laughed only tensing momentarily when David's arm snaked around her waist before relaxing into him, her eyes still on the blushing blonde.

"Okay number one" she started, looking only at her giggling sister "you're an idiot and number two" this time she turned on David, "I do not approve."

They both laughed at the pout on Emma's face, she hadn't wanted her sister finding out for fear of her interfering as she liked to do. She meant well but the blonde had her own process…plus the fact she wasn't trying to 'woo' Regina or anything…was she? No, this woman was an important figure within the community; she wouldn't have time for idiots like Emma that was preposterous.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she blinked in an attempt to bring herself back to the present reality of her office. The sheriff sat before her with confusion in his eyes as he studied her, Regina was nothing if not professional at all times and so to lose her concentration mid-meeting was completely unlike her and they both knew it.

Graham's eyes narrowed as he watched her mayoral mask drop into place, "I was just updating you on where we stand in terms of security"

Her brow furrowed at his words, her fingers tapping on the desk before her, "security?"

"For the summer fair?" she could see the worry building in his eyes, she never forgot any kind of event within the town, especially not one she had run for the past 3 years, "is everything okay Regina?"

She sighed deeply as she sat forward in her chair and began shuffling the paperwork before her, "yes I…I'm just distracted today…I think it's the heat" she waved a hand as if to drop the topic and Graham took the hint, he knew when to ease off with her.

"Okay, well as I was saying, so far we have 3 volunteers to help…all respected members of the community and ready to get hands on if anything should happen" he explained, she was looking at him but definitely not there once again. He sighed as he stood from his place opposite her, her eyes remained glued to where he had sat, obviously lost to her own mind once again. She really did work too hard and he hated seeing her so distant, especially when he knew how much effort she put into this place.

She started when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she had drifted again. He rubbed a thumb over her skin and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple, "do you want me to come over later?" he asked softly as she closed her eyes and leaned further into him. They had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now and, while it was nice to have someone there for her after a hard day at work, that was all it was to both of them, company.

"Sure, I'm cooking a lasagne" she sighed as his hand came to rest over hers and he lowered himself to a crouch in order to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just…"

She was silenced when he brought his lips to cover hers in a tender kiss, "it's okay, lasagne sounds great" he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and stood once more. With one last smile over his shoulder, he left to return to the sheriff's office was promises of a back rub for her later.

Regina leaned back once more in her chair and frowned at the only direction her thoughts had allowed her to take since she had returned to the office from lunch, Emma…Emma Swan and her little boy. Why couldn't she get the woman out of her mind? She had never been so distracted in her life and she just couldn't understand why.

With a heavy sigh and a look to the mountain of paperwork adorning her desk, she knew the only way to get through the next few hours was to throw herself into her work, something extremely difficult when all she could see were green eyes and golden curls every time she stopped for a quick break, strange.

* * *

"Oh, hey Em…" she looked up from the dishwasher she had just finished loading to her sister who sat on the sofa with her legs resting in David's lap as he watched television and absentmindedly rubbed at her calves. Henry sat beside the man he had found to be worthy of attention after discovering that he worked down at the animal shelter and has promised to take the young boy with him one day to feed and care for the animals, much to Henry's delight and Mary Margaret's awe.

"Yep?"

She looked sheepish and uncharacteristically shy as she worried her lip between her teeth, "could you do me a favour?"

Emma's brow furrowed, normally she wasn't so hesitant in asking Emma for things, neither of them were, it just wasn't in their nature. "Depends what it is…"

"Well…I was supposed to drop some files off to the Mayor earlier, some ideas regarding the summer fair…and with the excitement of you and Henry coming, I completely forgot"

"And you want me to take them?" she finished completely unimpressed with the scheme at hand, what made it worse was the slow smirk crawling across David's face, "well I don't really know my way around town MM" it was a lame attempt but she couldn't appear too excited at the prospect of seeing the brunette after so little time.

"Oh, the town's tiny Em plus" she gave a quick glance to her watch and smiled, "she'll be home now…it's only a couple streets over, easy enough to find"

* * *

And it was easy enough to find, it was freaking huge! She swallowed hard as she pulled her little yellow bug up outside the white mansion that apparently all of the Mayors were entitled to living in upon election, strange town…and now she felt even more out of place in this woman's life.

With a steadying breath, she grabbed the files that her sister had handed to her with a grin and a muttered "good luck" and exited her car. Tall hedges surrounded the place, all squared off pristinely, the gate didn't make a sound as she pushed it open and made her way towards the gleaming white building. Her heart pounded as she neared the porch step though she couldn't understand why, why was she so nervous to see this woman?

She took a moment to smooth down her tank top and ran a finger through unruly curls, not missing the way it mirrored what her sister had done earlier in welcoming David, and raised a hand to knock on the door.

It wasn't long before it began opening but she was greeted with a different face, her heart sinking slightly as she was faced with a rather handsome looking man. He smiled warmly and raised his eyebrows in inquisition as to why she was there.

"Uh, hi I'm Emma Swan" she began, eyeing him up as she spoke. He had short blonde curls on top of his head, a rather rugged looking face, his jaw framed by a well-trimmed beard just short enough to be classed as attractive. He wore a quite formal/casual outfit of a suit vest over dark washed denim jeans and a black leather jacket over the top, she didn't miss the sheriff's star clipped to his belt…oh…maybe he was just on a social call, it made sense for the mayor and the sheriff to be liaising on town matters.

His grip was firm but gentle as he took her hand, "I'm Sheriff Graham, its nice to meet you," he stopped in waiting for more information on her being here.

She held up the papers in explanation, "I'm just here to drop some things off for the mayor, is she here?" she couldn't help but wish it had been the brunette that had opened the door, now she just felt uneasy for a reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh, sure I'll just get her." He indicated for her to step into the mansion as he moved to find the brunette. Upon stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind her, she was met with the most appetising of smells. She couldn't help the fluttering shut of her eyes as she inhaled deeply, she could also catch hints of the woman who had clearly cooked the delight.

"Babe?" it was quiet as he was a short distance away from her but she heard it all the same, he called her babe… "There's an Emma Swan here to see you, says she has some things to drop off?" He nodded in reply to whatever Regina had said before moving back to Emma, "she'll be right out," he smiled before moving into a different room, the sound that came shortly after indicated it to be the lounge in which he was now watching television, something the blonde couldn't help but begrudge the man for, she didn't like how comfy and at home he was here.

"Miss Swan?" the husky voice caused her heart to skip and the sight of the woman before her caused her breath to catch. Emma's memory just didn't do her justice, she was beautiful. Her smile was something else altogether and it was directed at Emma. "It's nice to see you again"

"You too Regina," should she address her so informally? Should she call her Madame Mayor or something? To skip over her embarrassment she held up the papers, "my sister asked me to bring these over, sorry if I came at a bad time" she couldn't help her eyes from flicking over to the room in which Graham had disappeared.

Was the blonde jealous? Regina had become quite adept at reading people, it was practically a requirement for her job and she could see the tightening of Emma's eyes, the way her jaw was clench ever so slightly as she eluded to Graham's presence here and the brunette couldn't help but wish that he wasn't…had she heard him call her babe? It was a term Regina wasn't completely comfortable with herself so early in…well, in whatever this was that they were doing but she hated that Emma had heard it, what was she going to think now?...why did Regina care so much? She didn't like seeing the woman who had been so open and carefree earlier so tightly wound and uncomfortable.

"Oh, no the Sheriff and I were just going to discuss some business and have a bite to eat…nothing important" instantly a pang of guilt then resounded through her for dismissing Graham so carelessly, the man had always been a good friend if nothing else to her and she had to be a fool if she didn't recognise that he had become more invested in their union than she had…much more. "I'll take these off your hands," her smile was incredibly warm and only faltered when her fingers brushed with Emma's, both let out a small gasp at the contact but neither gave any other signs of acknowledgement as they dropped their gazes.

"Yeah…well, I better get going…Henry will be wondering where…"

"I understand Miss Swan," her eyes crinkled with her smile and Emma found she couldn't look away for a second, but it was only a second and then she turned with her hand on the door. "Would you like to have lunch with me again tomorrow?" she froze at the question, her heart pounding once more but she didn't turn, "Henry too of course…" Regina tacked on when she caught the blonde's back tensing, she hadn't planned on asking, it had just come out.

"Uhm…sure that would be…" incredible, brilliant fucking amazing?! "…that would be nice."

And with that, she opened the door, gave Regina one last smile over her shoulder and left.

Regina was in a daze as she moved to sit in the living room in order to wait for the lasagne to finish browning off, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Graham's hands working their magic on her back, nor the soft kiss he placed on her shoulder with his eyes still glued to the television screen. All she could feel was the tingling sensation in the finger that had made contact with Emma's, all she could see was a pair of impossibly green eyes flooding such warmth into her soul and all she could think about was their impending lunch tomorrow afternoon, sure Henry would be there also but that was okay as well…she was excited to see both mother and son…strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have to thank the Anon who prompted this fic, I have fallen a little bit in love with it and am enjoying writing it. The reviews, follows and favourites are a lovely bonus and I am glad to see that others are enjoying it too. It will be slower than what my usual fics are just because the two have a few issues going on personally and there are a few problems in the form of Emma's staying in the town and Regina's relationship with Graham. **

**This chapter focus's heavily on Regina's feelings about the Sherriff and her loyalty to him, she cares about him deeply but more as a friend than anything else so that will need to be sorted before anything can start with Emma. The next chapter will start with the lunch date between Emma, Henry and Regina which I'm excited to write. **

**Hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think, it gives me the push I need to write faster and write more.**

* * *

She awoke with a soft smile on her face as she moved to stretch out slowly but was stopped by a weight on her waist, looking behind her the smile faltered as she found Graham to be only inches away and spooning her. It shouldn't have been a shock; he had stayed over before, often after things had gotten more than a little heated which normally was a rare thing for Regina. She enjoyed his company and the care he showed her but she knew this wasn't a serious thing and sleeping with him would only make things more complicated, it wasn't fair to the Sherriff.

He must have felt her move slightly as she woke and automatically his arm around her tightened bringing her closer to his body. Her heart dropped when he inhaled deeply, her scent seemingly keeping him calm and relaxed, things were getting out of hand and she would have to do something about it soon if she were to salvage any chance of maintaining a friendship with the man, that was something she had been very clear from the beginning and wouldn't jeopardize that.

Her dreams had been amazing, the best she had experienced for the longest time…since she was a young girl and the world hadn't wronged her yet. That was also something she cherished in Graham, his ability to listen and understand but she hadn't deigned to tell him of her past, it was too painful and she didn't think she could ever relive that, he would never look at her the same. Sure, he had found a number of scars that adorned her skin but had known to let it alone from the look that would cloud her features. It was clearly something much more than a simple fall as a child or a burn during careless cooking.

In her thoughts she hadn't heard him stir; she started slightly when she felt a soft kiss placed on her bare shoulder, the thin strap of her pyjama tank top had slid down slightly revealing her skin to him. His hand moved from her waist up to trace random patterns lightly on her back, he didn't know she was awake yet and she wasn't yet in control of her emotions enough to face him. He placed another soft kiss before rolling to sit up, her dark eyes closed automatically in order to keep the allusion of sleeping, it was cowardly but she knew he always left for work earlier than her and so she wouldn't have to face him right now.

She could feel his warm palm resting on her exposed calf, the thumb rubbing soothing lines up and down the skin as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. His need to be touching her scared her slightly, he had become more affectionate in public and around the home recently and she could only hope that he wasn't falling too far into this.

Regina had to stop herself from sighing a deep breath of relief when the rubbing stopped and she felt the bed lift without the added weight of the Sherriff, he was leaving and she could have time to get her head together before she would see him again, she also had the upcoming lunch with Emma and her precious little Henry to think about.

She felt his shadow fall over her face as his hot breath danced across her lips, she felt the light pressure of the tender kiss he placed on them by way of goodbye and his hand trailed through her dark hair. She could see how soothing and loving the gesture would be with anyone but her, she couldn't force herself to feel what she desperately wished she could with him. The kiss didn't last long but it didn't need to, she almost didn't catch it because it was said so quietly but she did and as he moved out of the room and down the stairs, she couldn't move, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and admit that this wasn't a dream and he had just said what she thought he had.

Even when she was finally able to move and attempt to begin her day with a sense of normalcy, even as she left the house and climbed into her Mercedes and even as she sat herself behind her desk in order to begin her days work, she could still hear his words echoing around her head taunting her and almost suffocating her with guilt.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you…"_

* * *

Emma coughed with the force of the weight that landed on her chest, she knew what it was instantly, it was the same way her son had woken her up nearly every time that he had awoke before her…which is why she always made it a point to rise before him.

"Mama! Mama!" he called, his little hands on her face and opening her eyes, she had to stifle laughter at his sleep mussed hair and worried expression. "Wake up Mama!"

She remained completely still, her eyes opened only the tiniest amount in order to watch her son, it was a game they played often yet his little mind couldn't comprehend the fact that it was a game.

"Aunty M!" he began shrieking, his voice laced with concern as muffled footfalls grew louder, the scuffing of slippers could be heard on the laminate flooring.

"What's wrong bug?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the boy kneeling on his mother's chest, "everything ok?"

"I think Mama's dead!"

Emma allowed a quick look to her sister to indicate that she should play along for Henry's benefit; she caught the smirk that was given in response to her wink and so allowed her eyes to close once more, Henry's weight shuffling above her as he looked from the brunette to his mother.

She felt warm hands on her forehead and cheeks and knew her sister had walked over, "you know Henry…I think you might be right!" she gasped dramatically and Henry followed suit.

"Oh no…who's gonna make me pancakes?!" she fought hard to keep her fingers from poking her son in the ribs, is that all she meant to him?

Mary Margaret couldn't cover the giggle that slipped out at his unexpected answer, "I don't know Henry…" she paused in mock thought with a finger placed over her lip, "I think I know how to save her!"

"How? How?!" the way he was bouncing on her chest was verging on painful, her lungs emptying of air each time she tried to inhale.

"There's only one thing that works…true loves kiss" Henry let out a breath of awe at the magical way she explained the cure, "you're gonna have to kiss her Henry, you're her only hope"

She felt her son nod on top of her before slightly chilled hands came to rest on either side of her face; she had to fight to keep the smile from her face as she felt him moving closer, and she had to time this right. Just as his lips were about to make contact with her cheek, she lunged forward revelling in the amused squeals he let out as she tickled his side.

"Gotcha kiddo!" she laughed along with her son, his little face becoming red and wet with the tears of laughter rolling from his eyes, he was heaving for breath and squirming to get away from her, "do you give up?"

"Ye-yeah!" he pushed out and lay with his chest heaving, taking in much needed air as she sat back on her heels, Mary Margaret standing in the doorway once again with a cup of tea resting just below her lips. She had missed these two people so much and only hoped that they would stay for a while even if Emma chose not to relocate them here.

"When you two are finished," she laughed, "breakfast is on the table, pancakes Henry" she winked as he blushed and looked to his mother who only squinted her eyes before pulling his pyjama top up and blowing a raspberry on his stomach much to his delight.

"Come on kid, let's get you fed."

* * *

The shrill ringing of the telephone throughout her office brought her out of the work coma into which she had induced herself, her mind was everywhere what with Graham's earlier confession and the clock ticking ever closer to 12pm, she hadn't actually set a specific time for the woman to be here but she knew it would fall around that time.

"Yes Kimberley?" she asked noticing the incoming call was from her receptionist just outside, she was a bright young girl with a strong career in politics ahead of her, Regina had taken her under her wing and was currently allowing the girl to shadow her when the front desk wasn't too manic.

"Madame Mayor, Sherriff Graham is on line 1" the girl knew about the relationship between the two, most of the town did, but she knew always to check if Regina was actually available to talk rather than just presuming.

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose in order to alleviate stress and sincerely hoped he wished to talk about walk and nothing personal, "put him through Kimberley"

Within seconds of placing the phone back on the hook, Graham's call came through.

"Hello Sherriff, how can I help?"

"That's awfully formal don't you think Madame Mayor?" oh god, he was flirting.

She forced a smile on her face in the hopes that it would come through in her voice, "I'm sorry Graham, it's just…quite busy down here, I haven't really got time for personal calls"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby" she winced at the term as she always did, "I was just hoping you'd let me take you out for dinner tonight, as a special treat?"

Her guts churned at the question, after his confession today she knew this would mean more to him than just a 'special treat', "I…I'm not sure I ca-"

"Oh please? It's been so long since I've been able to take you out, show you off to people"

"It's just, I have a lot of w-"

"Ah ah, do not say work. You need a break sometimes, let me do this for you, it'll give you a chance to dress up anyway," he was practically pleading with her now; he knew how to appeal to her better nature and was using this knowledge to its full extent.

Her brow furrowed as she felt herself giving in to him, nothing had to happen, she only had to hope he wasn't going to voice his feelings aloud whilst she was fully conscious "okay, fine…what time do I need to be ready and where are we going?"

She could practically feel his smile burning through the phone as her guilt ridden frown deepened, "be ready for 7 and it is a surprise, you can wear anything, you'll look beautiful either way" and with that he hung up the phone.

"Oh god," she groaned as she placed it back on the hook and rested her head in her hands, things were getting out of hand, this was only strengthening her belief that something had to be done and soon.

"Job taking its toll Madame Mayor?" she stiffened at the voice, not because of the intrusion but because of whom it belonged to, she could hear his cane accompanying his footfalls as the door swung shut behind him.

She plastered on her politicians smile as she looked up at her old boss, "hello Mr Gold, what can I help you with?"

He smirked at the change in demeanour, she had learnt well, "I just thought I'd pop by for a friendly visit, see how well the student learnt from the master…" she cringed at his choice of words, as if she were some prodigy that had succeeded him though there was no pride in his eyes, only his usual dose of malice, "seems I taught you well"

"Yes, you most certainly did," she replied sweetly watching every move he made around her office, every sweep of his finger across a surface waiting to discover inexistent dust particles, she took great pride in her work area and could see he was rather annoyed at having nothing to fault her for. "Is there something you wish to discuss? Only, I'm rather busy here and would hate to fall behind in my work"

He only smiled his own deadly smile in return as he shook his head slowly whilst moving towards the door, "of course dearie, don't worry about me, I've got my own…business to be getting on with," something about the way in which he spoke caused a shiver to run up her spine, he was up to something and that was never good.

With one more fleeting smirk he disappeared into the hallway, her head dropping once again into her hands. He was like the token villain, always appearing at the most inconvenient of moments and talking in riddles before disappearing again. She would have to ask Graham to keep an eye on him…that's if he would still speak to her after what she was going to have to do. She could cry with the amount of pressure she was feeling and just wished it hadn't gotten this far, she shouldn't have let him kiss her after that party but she had been so overwhelmed by memories of the past that she hadn't been thinking straight.

* * *

_The party had been a great success; many had left early with their party whilst a few lingered behind. Granny was moving around trying to clean as much as possible in order to close up quicker once the time came. Ruby hadn't moved from the dance floor, the young mechanic draped around her as she moved in a less than appropriate manner. Regina could only roll her eyes at her friends antics as she refilled her drink at the punch bowl, she had a sneaking suspicion that she had seen the leggy brunette slipping a more than generous splash of something in it after the children had left. _

_It was the town's annual summer opening party and it had gone swimmingly, she couldn't help but smile at the blossoming relationship between a certain school teacher and animal carer, that was certainly interesting but it just looked right. Another development was a certain person's infatuation with one of the nun's, Leroy had been all over poor Astrid since they had arrived and she couldn't help but feel bad for the young woman, she was clearly uncomfortable with the drunkards flirting but far too nice to say anything. _

"_Having fun Madame Mayor?" she jumped slightly at the sound of a voice beside her, looking she found Jefferson, the town's hatter, to be looking out over the party as she was. He had always been a tad strange but sometimes he could just appear and never failed to make her feel slightly uneasy, there was just something about the man that she didn't trust, in truth she thought him to be slightly unhinged but that could be attributed to his daughter's decision to live with her mother and step-father rather than him. He hadn't been the same since the divorce and would sometimes hole up in his mansion for weeks on end before anyway saw him. _

_She smiled at him politely before turning her gaze back on those dancing, "yes, thank you Jefferson, and yourself?" It was a silly question; she could tell by the way he swayed slightly where he stood that the rumours of his building drinking problem were not unfounded. He reeked of some kind of whiskey and was still looking at her whilst she tried to avoid eye contact, every now and again his arm would bump against her yet he made no move to create distance between them. _

_After the tenth time of him falling against her, she decided to move aside slightly but was stopped by his hand on her upper arm. Looking at him she found him to be smirking, instantly her mind flew back to a similar incident so many years ago, something she had buried within her and never wanted to revisit. _

"_You know, you are quite the beauty Regina," he had moved closer to her ear now, his hot breath hitting against her skin as she stood frozen to the spot, her mind completely in the past. When she looked at him, it wasn't his face she saw, it was her ex-husband looming over her, stumbling into their home after a heavy night of drinking with his business partners. _

_His thumb rubbed roughly against the bare skin of her arm, she tried once more to move away but his grip on her only tightened as her breathing increased, her heart pounding against her ribs. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, he was just a drunken, heart-broken fool who would be mortified in the morning but he was bringing forth a fear in her that she hadn't felt for so long. _

"_Please, Jefferson please let me go" she whimpered slightly, her voice breaking as tears began to spill over her cheeks but his eyes were unseeing as they focused on her. _

_Just as she thought he was going to move in for a kiss he was pulled backwards, his hands jarring her shoulder slightly causing her to wince in pain as Graham came into view when Jefferson was flung to the floor behind him. She could tell her was absolutely seething as he towered over the man, "keep your filthy fucking hands off her" he practically spat as Jefferson could only look up in bleary-eyed confusion. The Sherriff moved to wind his arm back but was soft when soft hands were placed on his bicep. Turning around, he found the Mayor to be looking at him with pleading eyes; he could see the tear tracks down her face and softened instantly. _

"_He's just drunk," she explained quietly, "he doesn't know what he's doing, let him be" she could see the conflict in Graham's eyes, the way his jaw clenched in anger as he looked back down to the man below him but instantly calming at the look in Regina's eyes. _

_He bent and gripped Jefferson by his collar before pulling him to his feet, their faces were inches apart when he spoke, "you better hope I don't see you even talking to her again, do you hear me?" the hatter could only nod as he stumbled back to leave the diner, the shock of confrontation had obviously sobered him enough to see what was good for him. _

_Regina let out the breath she had been holding upon watching the door close, instantly Graham had pulled her into his strong arms, it felt good, it felt safe. His hand was soothing as it trailed through her dark hair; his scent was calming as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She was trembling slightly as she tried to hold in the tears wanting to spill from her tightly closed eyes. "Want me to take you home?" his voice was quiet, almost a whisper but she heard it. He smiled sympathetically as he felt her nod against him; he had never realized how small she really was. Clearly she was a slim woman, he had always admired her lean yet womanly curved body from afar but in meetings and when needed, she could slip into her strong mayoral façade so easily and appear so confident that he could forget that she was simply a woman with feelings, she was human. _

_She was silent on their way back to the mansion, upon reaching the door he had moved to say goodnight but was stopped again by her hand on his arm. "Stay…" _

_She didn't want to be alone, couldn't be alone in this house, not with all that was filling her mind at the moment. She returned his smile when he nodded at her and opened the door for her by taking the keys out of her still trembling hands. _

_Flicking on the foyer light she moved instantly into her study, he followed diligently knowing what she was doing. They had taken many meetings in this room over a glass or two of cider and she certainly needed some alcoholic healing tonight. What he didn't understand was why it had affected her so much, he could understand her being a bit shaken up but this was something else, there was a fear in her eyes that transcended what had just happened. _

"_Thank you for…well, you know" she spoke without looking at him as she passed the glass tumbler to him before settling at the other end of the couch, hands gripping her own glass settled between her knees, her eyes on the floor. _

_He placed his own glass down on the coffee table and placed a hand on her knee, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and his heart almost shattered, she looked so vulnerable in that moment, so far away from the woman he had grown to care for in the last few years. "Don't thank me for that, you don't deserve to be treated like that Regina and I won't see it happen" he shifted a little closer when her tears came a little quicker, he could see where this was coming from and it made his guts churn with rage, he wasn't stupid, he knew of how some men were in the world and she had been less than okay when she came to town. She never spoke of her past and couldn't help but freeze up when it came about, she had so clearly run from an abusive past but he wouldn't ask her about that, he would only do what she needed and be there for her. _

"_You are worth so much more than you know," his thumb came up to wipe away the tears that were falling down her soft cheeks, her eyes never leaving his as he spoke the words she so desperately needed to hear. "How any man could even think to lay a hand on you is not a man at all…" he watched as her eyes shut and felt her leaning into the hand cupping her face. One of her hands moved to cover his as he took the glass from her grip and placed it beside his on the table. _

_Brown eyes opened slowly to lock with his and he found himself leaning slowly towards her whilst she simply watched, she knew what was coming and knew she should stop it but his words had struck a chord within her, she craved affection so much after being deprived of it for so long and here was someone willing to give it to her, someone willing to care for and protect her so she allowed it. _

_She allowed the feeling of his lips upon her own, she allowed the hand tangling in her hair to pull her closer as she brought her own up to rest softly on his chest over his kind heart, and as she felt his tongue trailing across her bottom lip for permission, she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss, she allowed it and she savored it._

* * *

Upon allowing his affections, she had found to give it up and although it was selfish, she couldn't find it within herself to stop. For so long she had been told that she wasn't good enough, that her physical beauty was the only thing she possibly had going for her. She had been tore down and stripped clean of her dignity until she was nothing more than a quivering mess yet finding this town, finding these people…they had saved her, had actually seen her rather than zeroed in on what they could get from her. They saw her and she couldn't bring herself to end that, even if she wanted to she couldn't, it fed her, it was what kept her alive.

She hadn't realized how long she had been lost in her thoughts until her phone rang again, "how can I help Kimberley?"

"Your lunch order is here Madame Mayor," she frowned at her receptionist's words.

"But, I haven't ordered my lunch yet…"

She could hear the smile in the young girls words as she spoke again, "no and I'm almost certain that you also didn't order a tiny little charmer by the name of Henry," Regina couldn't help but grin at the giggle that could be heard, presumably belonging to the little boy, "but he's here too, should I let his mother and him in?"

She paused for dramatic effect, all to tease Henry and, strangely, Emma before she spoke once more, "well I suppose it's only fair, send them in Kimberley"

Instantly her mood lightened as she moved from behind her desk to lean against it in wait for Henry and his blonde mother, funny how their presence could instantly pull her from the dark place her mind had fallen into yet she still couldn't explain why…this certainly was going to be an interesting hour.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I already know from our first meeting that you like ice cream…" she winked as Henry blushed, "any other interests that I'm going to need to watch out for?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the ease in which Regina dealt with her son, here they were, sat in the Mayor's office, a pile of paperwork evident from the woman's desk yet she made no move to end the lunch date and usher them out. The room was incredibly stylish, a black and white motif ran throughout with a splash of red here and there made it quite sleek and definitely professional looking, yet there were no photographs, no little trinkets that could appear personal to the brunette and Emma found herself wondering why.

"I like ice cream, comic books, dinosaurs, Mama…" at that Regina couldn't help but flick her gaze from the sweet boy to the woman who's lap he was currently occupying.

Regina had noticed the blonde's appraising eyes as they swept over the room, she was proud of the work space she had created and took great pride in her taste but she knew what it looked like…cold, hard with no traces of family or friends adorning the table or the walls. She had her friends, Ruby being a close one, Belle was a sweet girl who she would often meet up with to talk over a coffee but she had never felt the impulse to want to document her friendships and with Graham? It hadn't even been that long but she had caught a glimpse of her picture as his wallpaper on his phone, he had taken the photograph on one of their dates and whilst she had allowed it, she couldn't deny feeling uncomfortable. She just wasn't there with him and she wasn't sure she ever would be.

"I'm sorry, say that again?"

Emma had seen the woman fall into her own thoughts and assumed she was thinking about the work load she had spotted, "I said you're probably really busy, we should get going"

She couldn't hide the disappointment in her face and it only doubled when she looked to Henry, he was pouting like the child he was, clearly upset at having to leave. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

Before Regina spoke again, Emma cut in "I'm sure Regina has more to worry about than lunch with us two Henry,"

"No, not at all" she couldn't help the declaration, she was extremely busy and already falling behind in her work but she simply wouldn't allow Henry to leave the room with tears in his little eyes, he really enjoyed spending time with her and she liked the company…it reminded her of what she could have had so long ago…but she wouldn't think of that, not with Emma looking at her so curiously. With a forced smile she ignored the sting of tears and moved around to crouch in front of Henry, her proximity to the blonde causing her heart to beat faster for some reason, "you're welcome here anytime you want Henry…both of you" her smile was easier now as he beamed at her and nodded his understanding, she pointedly ignored catching the younger woman's eye though if she had, she would have caught the blush on pale cheeks.

"Well…say thank you to Regina Henry, and grab your empty food carton!" the little boy did as he was told before flinging himself at the unsuspecting brunette. Instinctively her arms came down to wrap around him as she laughed softly.

"Thank you Regina!" his tiny voice was muffled by her black slacks causing her to laugh further. She glanced up at Emma to find the woman smiling at the scene her son was creating before her own eyes met Regina's.

"You're welcome…" she didn't know how long they remained looking at one another, completely lost in their own confusion at the feelings it was garnering, but Henry pulling back and grabbing his mother's hand broke the spell.

* * *

"So how did it go?" her sister's grin was wide as the blonde and her son bounded into the apartment, her eyes falling to the small suitcase next to the door questioningly, "oh," Mary Margaret blushed, "David wants to take me away for the weekend…some kind of romantic getaway or something," she was trying to brush it off as nothing but the colouring to her cheeks was hard to miss.

"Ooh, don't think he's got something special planned do you?" she gave the typical wink, wink, nudge, nudge charade as she grew closer before noticing the way in which the brunette pointedly avoided her eyes. "What do you know?"

Her fingers tapped lightly against the mug of tea in her hands, guilt rising slowly within her "I…may have…found something…"

Emma gasped, "what kind of a something?" she narrowed her eyes as the woman finally looked at her, the grin on her face was badly supressed and the blonde instantly knew, "you are kidding!"

"No! It fell out of his jean pocket this morning"

"And why were you messing around with his jeans?" Emma's eyebrows raised then, she knew her sister, she couldn't keep secrets and she was extremely nosy, too many of the blonde's crushes had been found out through the lack of a lock on her diary.

"I was moving them from the floor-"

"The floor eh?" she winked as her sister blushed once more.

"Stop being such a child! Anyway, I picked them up from the legs and it just fell out…" her face softened as she leaned forward on the counter top still looking at the blonde who had mirrored her stance, "it's gorgeous Emma…he must have been saving up forever to get it!"

"Have you told him?" she wasn't surprised at the vigorous nodding of the head this garnered from her sister.

"Of course not! That would ruin whatever it is he has planned, he's obviously put a lot of thought into this…"

"How do you know he's going to pop the question this weekend though? If it was in his pocket it seems like he's just looking for the right time…regardless of where it is" she reasoned and could see the cogs turning in her sister's head.

"Yes but…but it's a bit of a coincidence that he's taking me away now…after I found the ring…" she tried.

"But he doesn't know you've seen it, you don't even know how long he's had it," it was still strange to her that, being the younger sister, she was certainly the most level headed out of the two. Mary Margaret was fanciful and into all that lovey dovey, fairy-tale crap that Henry was learning at school, Emma was simply more practical, she'd been burned far too many times to allow herself to become like that. "Look," she said, taking note of the pout on her sister's face, "I'm not saying that it's not going to be this weekend…just…don't get your hopes up okay? I don't want to see you hurt if he doesn't ask right away…at least you know he's thinking about it though!" her smile came back at this and Emma gave her a light squeeze on the arm.

"So, back to my earlier question" she said as she moved to the living room in order to play Henry's DVD for him, the boy had been waiting dutifully on the couch for them to finish 'grown-up talk', he really was a good kid. "How did lunch go?"

"It was fine…" Emma replied trying to sound nonchalant, the truth was she had immensely enjoyed spending time with the brunette, they had talked about Henry's school work, their interests, the town…it had been great, but Mary Margaret didn't need to know that.

"Hmm…" she replied with a small smirk, she could read her sister like a book, "so when will you be seeing her again?"

Emma shrugged in response, hoping beyond belief that her heartbeat wasn't as loud as it felt, "I don't know, I mean she's the mayor and she's with that Sherriff dude," was that venom in her tone? "so I doubt I'll really see her…"

"You mean Graham right?" her sister asked still studying her features; she hadn't missed the disdain in her voice at thinking of Regina having a boyfriend, "in all honesty, I don't think it's even that serious. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen them out together like…well like that"

She tried to appear as if she were barely listening but the truth was she was hanging on every word, savouring every syllable though she couldn't truly be sure if the small brunette was merely saying it to make her feel better.

Before she could question any more, there was a knock at the door and from the small squeal that erupted from her sister, making herself and Henry look at her in bewilderment, it was David.

"This everything?" he questioned as he moved into the apartment to grab her case after giving her a kiss in greeting. She nodded and he went to walk out before spotting Emma, "Hi Em," he smiled quickly, she replied with a joke salute, from what she knew of him she liked the man. He seemed a good fit for MM and she was certainly happier that Emma had seen her in a while.

"Okay bug," Mary Margaret called as she made her way over to the couch where Henry was engrossed in his movie, "give your Aunty M a kiss goodbye" he obliged and giggled when she proceeded to tickle his sides, his little laughter ringing throughout the place was a nice addition. "I'll miss you pumpkin"

"I'll miss you too Aunty M" he smiled as she placed another kiss to his cheek and moved to hug Emma.

The blonde squeezed the woman in her arms, the first person ever to show her any kindness and had in turn wiggled her way into Emma's guarded heart, the same woman she was proud to call her son's Aunty and her sister. "I love you MM"

She smiled at the emotion in her sister's voice and was reminded of the times when such a statement would have never come from Emma, she revelled in it now, "I love you too Emma…see you soon"

* * *

It was just after 6pm before anything noteworthy happened; Emma had just finished sprinkling cheese upon the mild enchiladas she had been making for herself and her son when she heard a grumble from his napping form on the sofa. He had fallen asleep sometime during the second half of Finding Nemo and so she had taken the chance to get dinner started.

She had laughed upon opening the fridge to find ingredients for meals laid out on the shelves for their lunches and dinners over the next couple of days, she shook her head and grabbed the first one lying on a piece of paper with cooking instructions from her sister.

Everything had gone quite well considering the blonde's lack of cooking prowess, there had been no burning of the chicken and the sauce tasted delicious, sure she had added more cheese than was stated but who wouldn't add more cheese? It was just common sense! She had been about to place the concoction within the pre-heated oven when Henry had made the sound.

She furrowed her brow and was about to write it off as a simple nightmare when he called out for her, clearly awake.

"Mama?"

She quickly placed the dish on top of the counter before making her way over to crouch in front of the sofa. Henry's face was contorted in discomfort as she helped him sit up, "What's wrong baby boy?" her face was riddled with worry as she tilted her head looking at his watery eyes.

"I don't feel so goo-" the rest was cut off when he promptly vomited down the front of her sweater, a few years ago Emma would have groaned in protest and been disgusted by the whole thing but motherhood had taught her that none of that mattered, the only thing that needed to be done in such a situation was to decipher how bad this was. Was it going to be a simple round of hot water bottles and water? Or was it to be a trip to the hospital and a round of virus tackling antibiotics? Her hand rose to feel her son's forehead, she breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't show signs of a fever, he was merely clammy.

Quickly she removed her sweater leaving her in a white tank top in order to rid of the majority of the sick, she couldn't help the bits that had caught the ends of her hair, they would have to wait. Henry's arms automatically went around her neck as she scooped him up into her embrace. One hand went underneath his buttocks to keep him steady and the other pressed his head into the crook of his neck. Mary Margaret's bed was conveniently situated downstairs and she knew the woman wouldn't mind having Henry occupy it for now, she placed him down, the coolness of the unused sheets soothing the slight heat of his skin as his eyes instantly closed again.

Henry slept on his side anyway but she couldn't help the lump in her throat when he curled his body inwards slightly, his little hands clutching his stomach. She quickly ran for the kitchen and took out a large mixing bowl in order to place it beside the bed.

"You need to be sick again mister?" she cooed as she brushed damp locks from his forehead. She gave a small smile when he simply shook his head and closed his eyes once more, falling into a light sleep.

As soon as she was sure he was okay, she made her way through the cupboards in order to find some sort of relief for his stomach and possible headache, there was none suitable for his age however and Emma began to panic, what was she going to do?

Her eyes wandered the apartment for a sign of some kind of help when they fell to the house phone and the phonebook beside it…

* * *

The impending dinner was weighing heavily on her mind as she applied the finishing touches to her make-up sitting before her vanity table. She knew why Graham had asked to take her out, he never normally did. Usually he was content just to venture on over and spend the night at the mansion in privacy and away from prying eyes, it was what Regina preferred, especially being as unsure about them as she was.

What was she going to say to him? Should she break it off with him before he says anything? It would be cruel to have given him all of this false hope just to let him down…she would have to call him.

Glancing at her watch, she found it to be 6:27pm, just over a half hour before the time he had asked her to be ready for, he wouldn't have left yet. Steeling herself, she walked over to where her phone lay on her bedside table but before she could even bring the number up it started ringing.

Her brow furrowed as she accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear, "Miss Blanchard, how can I help?"

"Hey, sorry, it's Emma calling…I found your number in the phone book and you're the only person I know here since my sister has gone away for the weekend, I'm sorry you're probably really busy right now and I'm just interrupting…"

She couldn't help but smile at the woman's ramblings before stopping her, "Emma, you sound a little odd…is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah erm…well no not really," she sighed deeply before Regina heard her moving once more, was that whimpering? "It's okay baby boy, you just get it all up"

"Is Henry okay?" the concern was clear in her voice as she sat slowly on her bed whilst listening to every sound on the other side; if she wasn't mistaken she deduced that the boy was throwing up.

"Oh well I think it might just be a 24 hour thing but uhm…" the blonde trailed off then, Regina had to check the line hadn't gone dead when it had been a good couple of minute's silence.

"Emma?"

"I'm still here I just…forget it, you're the mayor, you don't need this kind of trouble"

"What do you need?" the offer was instantaneous, her night with Graham forgotten completely at the obvious want for her help.

Emma sighed deeply, completely embarrassed at having to ask the mayor of all people for help but what else could she do? She was stuck.

"Mary Margaret doesn't have any kid friendly medicine and I'm stuck here taking care of Henry with no other friends to ask…"

"I'm on my way"

* * *

Emma didn't have to wait long for the knock at the door signalling Regina's arrival. Her eyes practically fell out of her head as the woman breezed in past her with a simple 'Hi' before dumping the contents of her arms onto the kitchen countertop, leaving a faint smell of vanilla lingering in the air around the blonde.

She was wearing a light khaki coloured pencil skirt that came to mid-thigh, sans stockings, with a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons unbuttoned to give a small peak of the black lace camisole she was wearing beneath. A fitted black blazer showed off her form well, the sleeves rolled to rest just below her elbows. Her long legs were lengthened more so by the peep toe killer heels she was managing to walk in effortlessly.

Her dark hair was lightly curled as it fell softly around her face, her eyes were darkened with a heavy lashing of eyeliner and mascara, a sharp contrast to their usual softness but the warmth still remained. Her cheekbones were made prominent with a light dusting of peach coloured blusher that set her skin tone off beautifully and those lips that Emma had to pointedly avoid looking at in fear of being caught were shining with a pale lip gloss that the blonde found herself wondering the flavour of…she was about to ask if Regina had somewhere she needed to be when she found that the woman was already talking.

"…don't really know the protocol for looking after a sick child but the pharmacist told me that Tylenol Infant was probably for the best, then I thought about what I usually have when I'm sick so I brought some crackers and soda for sugar…and now you're looking at me strange, I can watch him if you want to run out and get the right stuff?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the woman before her, she truly was amazing. "No, no…this is all great, it's all the right stuff I just…I only meant for you to watch him while I went out, I didn't mean for you to run all over town looking for things"

The brunette blushed and looked away from Emma's gaze, "it was nothing, really"

"No, don't do that" the blonde said softly, stepping closer as she did, "don't discredit yourself Regina"

She nodded and made the mistake of falling back into green eyes, she couldn't help the fluttering that always started after such a look and was only now beginning to realize why. She liked the younger woman…really liked her. There was no one else in town that she would literally drop everything for after just one phone call and go running, it just wasn't in her nature although that had been a flaw for her in the past and had gotten her hurt, she couldn't help but know she would do it again in a heartbeat if it would keep Emma looking at her like that.

Their moment was broken by a faint whimpering from a sleeping Henry behind a thin curtain closing off Mary Margaret's area, instantly both women moved to stand beside the bed.

"Hey baby boy," Emma soothed as she ran a soft hand through his hair, "guess who's come to see you"

His little eyes fluttered open slowly, allowing him to gradually become used to the light before they fell on the brunette sitting to his mother's side, "Gina?"

She smiled instantly at the shortening of her name, she wouldn't have tolerated it from anyone other than the little boy looking so small and vulnerable beneath the thick covers…and maybe Emma…but when it was uttered from his tiny lips her heart melted instantly, "hey," she smiled gently as she kneeled closer to stop the strain on his eyes. "How you feeling little soldier?" He merely grumbled a response as Regina replaced Emma's hand with her own, not knowing why she felt an impulse to feel the boy, "not so good huh?" he shook his head slowly.

"You up to taking some medicine for me kiddo?" his face contorted from discomfort but he gave a small nod, she looked to Regina then who was still running a hand through his hair just as Emma would, "could you sit him up for me?" she nodded surprising Emma when she quickly removed her blazer, sat Henry up and moved behind him to place him between her legs so that his back was to her chest as she continued to comfort him, the blonde was practically floored.

"Henry, have you heard the story about the Knight that saves the Dark Queen?" she remembered the discussion they had shared earlier that day about his interest in fairy-tales ever since he had begun learning about them in class, she felt his little shake of the head to say he hadn't, "would you like to?" She smiled gently and leaned back further to accommodate him when he nodded his head sluggishly.

"Once upon a time, in a land ruled over by a fearsome Dark Queen, the villagers of the small town were joyous to hear of a brave White Knight who had travelled across lands in order to help rid the realm of her evil. The Queen had been expecting the Knight for some time now due to a prophecy that told of this brave soldier's ability to bring her down and so she was prepared for the attack…she fought off the Knight's attempts at her life with ease but what she didn't expect was what she felt upon meeting his eyes when the helmet was knocked from the soldier's head…she found herself unable to look away, unable to use her magic and unable to finish the job of killing him for she could see understanding in those eyes.

Very few people knew of the Dark Queen's past and even fewer cared to believe it, she had been controlled and hurt by those she thought had only love from her for a very long time, so long that when the feeling of love washed over her as she looked into the emerald eyes of the Knight, she released her own kind of protection…a curse, a sleeping curse that would allow her to escape the feelings of which she knew could only bring harm to her like they had done so many times before.

The Knight knew of her feelings for they had felt the connections themself…as the Dark Queen fell to the floor and into her own world of protection, the Knight knelt beside her and drew her head into his lap.

He needed a way to wake the Queen from her misery and show her that she could be happy once more with the right person to show her love, do you know how he woke her Henry?"

The boy was still for a moment and she thought he may have fallen asleep once more until he shifted slightly in her arms as he considered his answer, finally he spoke in his little gruff voice, "true loves kiss?"

She laughed softly, "exactly Henry, true loves kiss will break any curse" she smiled as he nuzzled down further into her and lay a kiss upon his sleep mussed hair as Emma walked back into the room, a look of adoration in her eyes as she looked at the two, though Regina could have sworn green eyes looked a little watery.

"You ready baby boy?" she asked as she crouched down beside the bed with the medicine spoon in her hand, he grimaced but opened his mouth in readiment, "good bug" Regina smiled at the nickname and rubbed Henry's tiny arms gently in encouragement.

He coughed slightly upon swallowing but made no word of complaint as he turned slightly and took a hold of Regina's arm, cuddling into it as his eyes closed once more. Emma's eyebrows rose as she looked up to the brunette who was looking down upon her son in awe. "You can just lay him back on the bed if you want…"

Regina looked a little disappointed as she looked back to the blonde, "can I…is it okay if I just…stay here a little while longer?"

Warmth spread throughout the blonde's body as she moved to sit beside the pair and rub a soothing hand over her son's back whilst never taking her eyes from the dark brown looking so deeply into her own.

"You can stay as long as you want"


End file.
